Vílí dráček
thumb|250px|Fey dragon "Smaragdový sen není sen a nejsou v něm smaragdy. Hluboká myšlenka. Teď mě z ní bolí hlava." Vílí dráčci (také známí jako faerie dragon, sprite darter, sprite, blink dragon, fey dragon či fey drake) ve skutečnosti nemají nic společného s draky Azerothu. Jedná se o bytosti ze Smragdového snu, které nejvíce ze všeho připomínají létající ještěrky (dost připomínají tělem chameleona s motýlími křídly). Chrání Smaragdový sen před zlou magií a jako takoví jsou vůči ní sami imunní. 'Vzhled a vlastnosti' I když něčím mohou připomínat dračí mláďata, z hlavy jim rostou ochmýřená tykadla připomínající barevné peří a jejich křídla jsou podobná křídlům motýlů, včetně prachu, který z nich lze setřít. Až na to, že prach z křídel vílího dráčka má magické vlastnosti.thumb|300px Jejich tyrkysové šupiny se třpytí odlesky jisker, které tančí kolem jejich těla. Zdají se roztomilí, ale mohou být doopravdy strašliví, jejich černé oči jsou plné bystré inteligence. Dokáží úžasným způsobem manipulovat magii: absorbovat ji, přesměrovat, dokonce ji zcela znegovat. Nejen, že jsou přirozeně odolní vůči magii, mají i dar dostat se do jiné fáze, mimo realitu. Jejich obrana je založená na tom, že se dráček obklopí silným energetickým štítem, který zcela odrazí magii a některé běžné útoky zbraněmi. Když jsou v této podobě "fáze", dokáží z okolí vysát nevyužitou magii, kterou jejich štít odrazil. Pak ji soustředí, umocní a pošlou zpět na nešťastného sesilatele magického útoku jako druh "zpětné rány". Tato schopnost je velmi mocná, ale také vyžaduje velké úsilí, proto ji dráčci nevyužívají často a mezi jejím použitím jsou nuceni odpočívat. I z tohoto důvodu vílí dráčci často cestují v hejnech, kdy ti, co bojují, brání ty, kteří odpočívají. thumb|left|Fey Dragon Warcraft IIIVílí dráčci jsou dost inteligentní, aby byli schopni hovořit řečí humanoidů. Vílí dráčci z Ashenvale jsou známi svou hravou povahou a tím, že rádi rozmarně mizí uprostřed rozhovoru. Ti, co jsou větší rošťáci, se často zmaterializují zčista jasna, aby zachránili své spojence, nebo aby se vysmáli svým nepřátelům, kteří se je marně snaží polapit. 'Historie a spojenci' Po druhé invazi Plamenné legie povolal Malfurion Stormrage vílí dráčky ze Smaragdového snu, aby mu pomohli vyčistit lesy nočních elfů od démonické magie. Stejně tak krátce pomáhali během lovu Illidana.thumb|350px Vílí dráčci ale nejsou součástí vojenské hierarchie a společenství nočních elfů ani Strážkyň samotných. Stejně jako chiméry jsou to inteligentní bytosti s vazbami na Smaragdový sen a Nordrassil. Nepomáhají kaldorei z touhy chránit samotné noční elfy, ale proto, že noční elfové v historii vždy byli největší silou stavící se na odpor Plamenné Legii. Kdykoli ohrožení celé planety pomine, je vzácné vidět vílí dráčky, chiméry i horské obry bojovat po boku jakékoli smrtelné armády. Výskyt Jejich jediná větší populace zbývající na Azerothu se nachází v panenských lesích Feralas. [[Taureni|'Taurení']] kmen Grimtotemů je poslední dobou loví na pokusy. thumb|300px Mnoho jich také žije v Ashenvale, ale zdá se, že ti postrádají většinu své obvyklé moci, pravděpodobně proto, že ztratili spojení se Smaragdovým snem. Byli hlášeni vílí dráčci z brlohů pod horou Pařátu ve Stonetalon, pravděpodobně když se druidé z toho místa probudili ze Smaragdového snu, dráčci s nimi nějak prošli do reality Azerothu. Významnější z nich je například Nal'taszar. Zkažení dráčci byli nalezeni i v západním křídle Dire Maul, zdá se, že je tam dohnal jejich instinkt rušit zlou magii, která ruinami doslova pulzuje. Bohužel se tak stali kořistí duchů Urozených, kteří to místo stále obývají, a nyní jim nedobrovolně slouží. Další zkažený vílí dráček byl k nalezení v Barrens, uvnitř Wailing Caverns. Pozměnila ho magie Smaragdové noční můry a napadne každého, kdo se k němu přiblíží, obvykle se ale drží stranou. Existují zmínky o tom, že se vílí dráčci dají najít v začarovaném lese v Tirisfal, který před lety opustili Urození elfové a vydali se dál na sever, kde založili svůj Quel'Thalas a stali se Vznešenými elfy. Dráčci prý tam pravidelně konají nějaký rituál, který smrtelníci nechápou a nerozumí mu. Další dráčci jsou hlášeni jako obránci hory Hyjal, Blade's Edge (poblíž základen nočních elfů a Cenariova kruhu) Perličky Na jejich křídlech se dá najít kouzelný prach, není je potřeba je zabíjet, pokud jej chcete nasbírat.thumb|300px|Brightwing Trolové z Malaka'jin používají jejich šupiny do své "lesní magie". Varianta zvaná "Sprite Darter" je všežravá... a tím "vše" myslím, že jim chutnají i nešťastníci, kteří se je pokusí ulovit. Čas na svačinku! Vílího dráčka mohli dříve jako vanity peta mít jen alianční hráči po sérii questů, během kterých zachránili zajaté dráčky z područí Grimtotemů a adoptovali jedno jejich vejce. Během questu museli dokonce řešit situaci, kdy měli pouhou hodinu na to, aby vejce zachránili, než dráček uhyne, a odcestovali s ním ze Stonetalon až do Hinterlands. Povídá se, že jsou místa, kde se pravidelně scházejí, zpívají a sesílají zvláštní rituál, který přiláká diváky i zvěř z oblasti, aby jej sledovali. Jsou to ony záhadné kruhy muchomůrek, které se dají najít po celém Azerothu i Outlandu. Jen je velmi vzácné je tam spatřit. thumb|center|335 px|Fey Drunk Darter Ritual Někteří budou možná znát trochu škodolibého hrdinu z Heroes of the Storm a jeho trailer: Brightwinga. thumb|center|335px|Brightwing, ale ne Halduron Kategorie:Nezařaditelní